Summer Slumber
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: "I can't do this to my best friend!" "That's a bad idea!" Read as the Tenkai Knights are at the age of 16 and they start to go through... development. This is the first time I'm writing Lemon/Smut [LATER CHAPTERS] Pairings: 3Dshipping, Nephriteshipping, and Polarrenaishipping. WARNING(s): Real Life Situations & Yaoi. [NEED A BREAK UNTIL SPRING]
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY LET'S START THIS STORY! :D I'VE WANTING TO WRITE AND YEAH! **

**...**

**UHHHHHHHHH...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Ten."

_tick-tock_

"nine..."

_tick-tock_

The clock's hand kept moving little by little in a, well, ticking manner. Someone whispered under their breath waiting with tension.

"Five, four..."

"Mr. Jones. Why can you not pay attention to class?"

"Three..."

"Mr. Jones!"

_tick-tock_

"two..."

_tick-_

eh?

_TOCK._

"Happy New Years!" A teen with blue hair worn by green-tinted goggles jumped on his desk, then pulled on his backpack and ran straight to the door. Leaving the teacher having a frustrated sigh and other students joining in the party of the last day of school. This was good too because they've all passed the suffering Freshmen year of Highschool. Ceylan Jones was the most excited boy out of his class because he may be an academic student, but he was more interested in the social world with people. He ran through the hallways and was looking for a certain someone. Ceylan was 15 as everyone else was, he had crystal blue eyes, blue hair, and his outfit that consisted of a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a hoodie, goggles, and that was basically it. On his way, Ceylan bumped into someone he knew.

"Watch where you're going!" a boy a year younger than him shouted. His hair was practically sticking up like grass and was in the shade of a dark jade. His almond eyes were a golden harvest and the his eyebrows were covered by a headbandanna.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Toxsa!" Ceylan Jones had often gotten into small bickers with Toxsa Dalton. The green haired boy wore camo tank top, grey skinny jeans, and a hiker's vest that kept hime warm.

"Alright, break it up you two," a blonde came over to the duo. His bangs were a lighter shade of the color gold that grew dirty blonde at the ends and was tied back with a ponytail and his eyes were darker than the the shade of a lime color. He had on a sports fan jersey, navy blue shorts, and his jacket was tied around his waist. The dirty blonde then broke up the fight by pushing Ceylan and Toxsa away from each other, but then he was tricky and snuck up behind Toxsa to give the shorter boy a noogie.

"Dammit Chooki!" Toxsa spitted out as he was being trapped in Chooki's grip. In which, Ceylan was laughing the entire time at.

"Pffftt... Toxsa you're still short!" Ceylan laughed while other students passed the three boys.

"MY GROWTH SPRUT HASN'T KICKED IN YET!" Toxsa yelled back and escaped Chooki's grip to tackle the bluenette. Once free from the noogie of doom, Toxsa ran straight towards Ceylan, until Chooki tried to stop him.

"Dude relax! At least you grew since Elementary School!" the blonde teased his friend. "Though, you still have the same temper-"

"I don't have anger issues!" Toxsa tried to free himself again, but failed because Chooki was the oldest boy there and the most athletic too. Just as Ceylan was laughing uncontrollably, someone walked in on them. His spiky hair was a red mahogany with a dark brown color and his lavender eyes shone with brightness. He had on grey cargo pants with a bronze chain and a brick red long sleeved shirt that revealed his collarbone.

"Hey guys!" he spoke up.

"Don't 'hey guys' us!" Ceylan's face was close to his. "IT'S SUMMER! GUREN! WE ARE _NOT_ FRESHMEN ANYMORE! NO MORE HOMEWORK! NO MORE TEACHERS! NO MORE P.E.! NO MORE SCHOOL!" Ceylan grabbed Guren's shoulders and shook him like a maniac.

"Okay! Okay! I think I get the point!" Guren got dizzy from his friend's action and Ceylan decided to stop. When Ceylan stopped, everyone greeted each other like they should have and the quartet made their way to the school's entrance doors to leave. Guren was quiet the whole time as everyone chatted on about whatthings they were going to do in the summer. The day wasn't so bad and the heat wave hadn't struck yet. "Oh yeah, I guess you guys should know something."

"What is it?" Chooki asked.

"Well, I'm getting a summer job and-"

"DUDE, WE CAME BACK FROM SCHOOL AND YOU DECIDE TO WORK?" Ceylan interrupted Guren and grabbed his wrists this time. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING! WE'RE STILL 16 AND YOU KNOW!" the blue haired boy shook his best friend like a psychopath, until CHooki and Toxsa pried off Ceylan, who was trying to get back to Guren.

"That's not what I mean, Ceylan!" Guren help up both his hands in self defense. "I still don't have a summer job yet, so I still have time for you guys!" he nervously sweatdropped.

"You got lucky this time, Guren!" the boy with the green-tinted goggles eyed Guren. "So now I've gotta grab a pair of handcuffs, so you won't leave me."

"You're joking, right?" Chooki gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Uhhhhh..." Ceylan continued this if weren't for the next thing that happened.

**_HONK! HONK! HONK!_**

"Hey guys, I think that's our ride." Toxsa mumbled. Then they all walked over to the car where a certain someone was waiting for them. She stepped out of the car. Her hair was a forest green and her eyes were a reddish rust. She wore loose, white belted shorts, a deep corral tank top with a red leathered vest, and a pair of simple sandals. "And... it's Wakamei."

"C'mon Toxsa! I don't want to end up in traffic, especially when school's over. Let's all go the the diner!" She called. They then sped up their pace because all the boys knew she wasn't the nicest person when she got angry. That, and she was able to beat the athletic Chooki.

"Okay! We're getting there!" Toxsa yelled back as they all got on the car. During the drive, everyone was talking about the next things they were going to do in the summer. "I'll just spend my time on Tumblr-"

"Oh no, you don't," Wakamei's sandels were off and she pinched Toxsa's cheek with her toes while driving. "Remember that agreement?" She said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh yeah..." Toxsa was trying to get out of his sister's toe grip, but somehow managed to fail.

"Yep."

"Wait. What you mean, Wakamei?" Guren asked Toxsa's older sister.

"This summer is his birthday. You know that, right?" the three boys nodded. "Well, I gave him two options; 1. You could spend your summer on Tumblr and not have anything for your birthday. or 2. For his birthday, he's allowed to get piercings, _but_ he has to work at a summer job, that's not where the diner is. Do you know what he picked?" All the boys looked down. "Yep. He chose to have piercings. Didn't you, Toxsa?" She pinched his cheek harder and finally let go.

"Oh my lime parfait, Toxsa..." Chooki buried his face in his hands.

"WHY CAN'T I GET PIERCINGS?" Toxsa spitted out.

"You don't need any!" Chooki sighed.

"Well, too late. We're getting my piercings today!" the grass haired boy smirked.

_Some Painful things Later..._

* * *

"It was worth it!" Toxsa squeaked from the slight pain that he had taken earlier. Though, he was happy about the fact that he had silvery rings and studs here and there on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Wakamei smiled. "But now you have to get a summer job."

"Dammit." Toxsa silently cursed, with his happiness fading away.

"Language!" his older sister pinched his left cheek again. "Anyways, I've I already found a place. We're going to the west coast, as in California to work at a resort. So get packing when we get home-"

"Are you saying Toxsa's going to leave-" Chooki suddenly said, but was cut off short.

"Hey can I also go there too?" Guren questioned and Wakamei seemed surprised at his request, but then she smiled again.

"Alright, I guess so. Make sure you tell your dad what you're going to do. Just so you know, we don't have adult supervision. So you better behave because I know I'm a grown woman, but I'm still young." This was right too. She always seemed young, despite her age.

"Okay, sure." Guren replied. Just then, Ceylan started to reach out to Guren, in attempt of trying to strangle him. However, Chooki avoided this from happening by blocking Ceylan with his hand.

"I'll go too." Chooki stated.

"You know the drill, dude." Wakamei said. The sun was starting to sett and the sky turned into a light shade of lavender. Everyone was silent for the whole ride, until Ceylan spoke up.

"If you guys are going, then I guess I don't have a choice." Ceylan's head was low, then he raised it up to turn to his friends. "I'll go with you also." He smiled at Guren, but turned away quickly for some odd reason.

"Well, that's more people than I expected!" Wakamei exclaimed. "There are another two who're going also. I think you already know them. Remember Quarton?" She asked. That's when the silence fell. And the young woman felt as if it were a soap opera. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to pick that subject up."

"It's alright," the redhead said softly. "Atleast everything turned out good. It's just that we don't think this as an important matter anymore. Everything's normal." he shrugged.

"I guess so, but it's not a really personal subject." Wakamei looked out the window and other mirrors to park. "Just say bye to Mr. White before all you guys go to California."

"Wait a sec-" the blue haired boy snapped as they walked into the closed diner.

"Gen and Beni?" the teen with new piercings sounded confused. Two other people were in the diner waiting. One of them was a boy with ruby red eyes and had emo styled hair that was black, but faded into a good shade of brown. He was wearing a black sports jacket, zipped up to his neck and wore dark grey trousers. The other person was a pink-haired girl with sleepy, teal eyes. Her outfit consisted of a soft pink shirt that revealed her shoulders that had a maroon camisole, navy blue shorts that went to her knees and raspberry colored flip-flops. The two stared at the quartet.

"Don't ask." Gen said.

"What's with the earrings?" Beni asked in a teasing voice.

"SHOULD I REGRET THAT I GOT PIERCINGS?" Toxsa said, enraged.

"Yes, you should." Wakamei whispered. "Even Gen wouldn't get them." She then turned on the lights and opened the windows that still had screens to let the cool air in. "Well, you should now know that you're all going to work with each other now." the older sibling said.

"I've never seen Beni doing stuff like that." Toxsa commented. Then Beni was almost about ready to flick him.

_Flashback... (This one's seriously quick)_

_"This outfit's nice~" Beni looked at her mirrored self because she had chosen to try on the clothes that the mannequin had advertised outside the store. The colors had really looked quite nice, until she stared at its color again. _

_The color was dull and boring._

_She then decided to change back into her spring clothing, until she realized her clothes were gone. "What the heck-" the pink haired girl stepped out of the fitting rooms to ask the person in charge where the heck were her original clothes were. Just then, she saw another girl._

_Wearing her clothes. _

_"Dammit, bi-" she then decided to stop and walk up the other teen wearing her clothes. "I'm sorry, but these are my clothes-"_

_"Piss off." the other girl responded. _

_"Hey!"_

_"What do you want?" the other girl put a hand on her hip. _

_"Those are **my **clothes." Beni's anger was rising._

_"So?" _

_Then that's when Beni snapped and lunged at the other girl. They both pulled and shoved each other, trying to win on who was right. Near the entrance, she was then swung outside where the alarms beeped and she landed right in the fountain. Soon, there was a crowd of people who surrounded the store and listened to what happened._

_They didn't notice Beni and believed the other woman's story was true._

_"Get up." Beni wiped the tap water out of her eyes and saw a towards her. It was someone she knew. The girl grumbled and took the hand._

_"Thanks Gen..." Beni crossed her arms as soon as she was away from Gen's grasped hand. Just then, the store manager walked up to the duo and one word came to their minds;_

_Crap._

_"After seeing the surveillance footage, I know what had really happen." Beni gave a sigh of relief. "However, you have damaged an exclusive, fine outfit." _

_"I'll pay for that." Someone spoke up. She came out of nowhere and paid whatever was on the bill. The store manager seemed pleased at the young, but had a look of disapproval towards Beni._

_"Uh... thank you." Beni than was about to leave the scene when Gen tapped on her shoulder. This person was familiar. "Oh."_

_"Now that I've helped you, you should owe me something."_

_End of Flashback..._

"How much was the bill anyways to pay it off-" Wakamei shoved a a piece of paper in Toxsa's face and his eyes grew wide. "Oh..."

"Can we never speak of this again?" Beni sighed.

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"Bye Mr. White!" everyone shouted from the car. The old man waved back at them as they drove away.

"And this all happened because of a decision..." Mr White sighed, shaking his head.

**O~O**

"C'mon everyone!" Wakamei was at the airport with all six teens and shoved them here and there to avoid missing their flight. Once on the plane, everyone took out all of their entertainment items and began to enjoy themselves over the long ride. Guren and Beni were sitting next to each other which had been awkward. And everyone knew this. Guren used to date Beni a long time go, but things didn't work out between them because of some issues. Though, they were just okay with being friends instead. Beni looked out her window seat and couldn't sleep. She had other thoughts in mind. It was nice to be able to do something for once in awhile, but life had always been boring to her. Especially, since the war in Quarton ended. She didn't go to school, she didn't have a family, She and Guren weren't meant for each other, and Gen and her barely hanged out anymore. Truly, she had nothing else in this world to do. She thought maybe trying out this would solve her problems. So really, inside, Beni was anxious to maybe start a new life or something like that. Her eyes never left the sights below on how they were far different than her old life. After not shutting her eyes for at least the whole night, the girl fell asleep once the plane landed.

"Can I draw on her face?"

"Ceylan, no." Wakamei pulled the pink haired teen up to have her arm rest on her shoulder. "I guess I have to drag her now. All of you just try to go find my long distance friend and she'll give us a ride. Hurry up, while you can. I'm need to carry twice as much." The boys nodded and headed straight through the gates and all that. Once outside the airport center, they began walking, until they spotted another girl who was waving towards them.

"I think that's her." Toxsa yawned.

"Oh what what makes you think that?" Ceylan said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Owww..."

_Violence Later... (haha, Kynim Reference)_

"I can't believe your friend's still out." Wakamei was carrying Beni still, but her friend helped her also. Gen just blinked. "Anyways, I say we all get to the hotel and get to our rooms and rest. Tomorrow's your free day, so use it wisely. Now, we can all faint on our beds.

"Agreed." everyone nodded as they made their way to the hotel entrance. When they got there, everyone then took the elevator towards the the upper floors that served as rooms for the employees only. Wakamei and her friend were sharing a room, Chooki and Toxsa shared another, Guren and Ceylan had their own, but then there came a problem.

"Uh... having two teens that are opposite genders in the same room doesn't seem like the best idea..." Tsukistar whispered. "But, that's what we've got left, I guess!" she shrugged. Everyone then sweatdropped at the comment.

"Gen," Wakamei glared at the emo teen, "remember that Beni's a girl too." Then she shoved Beni into Gen. At their rooms, everyone then fainted on their beds without unpacking.

* * *

**WELP, I RUSHED THIS CHAPTER, SO YEAH...**

**IT'S CRAPPY.**

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY LIKE THE PROLOGUE OR SOMETHING. IT JUST SETS THE STORY IN PLACE OKAY?! **

**ANYWAYS, YOU KNOW WAKAMEI'S FRIEND? THAT'S NOT AN OC.**

**THAT'S A CAMEOS OF MY FRIEND. I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY IF THEY SEEM OOC, BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'M WRITING AN ONGOING TENKAI KNIGHTS STORY AND THEY'RE ALL OLDER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLO EVERYONE! ^^ I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THE LAST ONE WHICH WAS CRAPPY. **

**TIME TO WRITE! **

* * *

**Guren's POV**

"Ugh," I was tried and I tried to remember what happened last. Oh yeah, we came back from the airport and now we're in California. I opened my eyes by rubbing them and I tried to get up. But for some odd reason, I couldn't I looked at the room. I was on the single bed that was cleaned like every other bed should have been in resorts-

Wait.

Single bed?

I turned my head up and saw Ceylan was on me, knocked out. "Ceylan..." I shook his head, "Get up..."

"...Five more minutes..." he yawned. I then tried to get him off, but my legs were asleep and I didn't really like the feeling of moving body parts that are asleep. I turned my head again and saw his saliva-

"Dude! Are you drooling?!" That was when he suddenly got up in a shock and feel off the bed.

"Private Jones!" Ceylan quickly stood up in a saluting position, but realized what had happened. "Oh uhh... I'm awake." He shrugged. "Hey why aren't you waking up?" He asked me. I just sighed and waited for legs to wake up. But it didn't. "Dude, I know you're awake, you have to get up."

"My legs are asleep." I reply back.

"Oh." He then smiled. Okay, I knew something was bound to happen. "Well, then I guess I have to drag you out of bed." He then grabbed my legs and started to drag me quickly to the bathroom before I tried to even do anything about it. "I'll take all the hot water first and you can just brush your teeth!" He then dropped me near the sink, literally and went to the shower. By now my legs were starting to feel the world again and I walked back to the room to get my stuff. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, along with the shampoos that Ceylan forgot to take to the shower. I ran back to bathroom and tossed the shampoo over the shower cabinet and heard a yelp. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for dragging me out of bed and drooling all over me!" I laughed as I heard his stupid curses. I stopped at the mirror and started brushing my teeth. There wasn't any wrong with two guys in the same bathroom, right? If Beni entered here, then-

Yeah...

When I was done, I left my toothbrush there and went back to the room to unpack, while Ceylan continued to take all the hot water. I then heard singing and recognized that voice. Ceylan was singing in the shower. I smiled and took out the video camera to record it. He's always that kind of person who loves to sing, but I knew he was too embarrassed to admit it. A perfect reason to do this and laugh. I left the camera outside the bathroom.

**Chooki's POV**

"OH MY LIME PARFAIT! I'M SORRY!" I heard someone scream and I suddenly woke up- Ugh! I tried to get up now that I knew that I was sleeping on the floor. I guess I didn't notice because I didn't even try to plop on the bed yesterday. I was tired, okay? I got up and saw Toxsa asleep and I thought of ways to wake up him up before I could find out who was screaming, but I knew that voice anyways. Then I had a lightbulb over my head and I went to the bathroom. ThenI turned on the cold water in the sink and cupped my hands in it. I carefully walked over to my friend, who was asleep and I let go of my cupped hands. The next thing that happened, was that I ran out of the room.

"Chooki!" I could hear Toxsa call out from the from the room, but I was laughing outside the room. It was seriously a good thing that there were three rooms on each floor or everybody would've thought I was an idiot laughing on the floor. Just as got up to recover from the laughter, I began to walk over to Guren and Ceylan's room. Just then, something cold splashed on my back and turned around from the shocked cold. "REVENGE!" Toxsa was behind me with a water gun and he was trying to aim for me.

Crap.

"Dude, it was only a joke!" I ran away from him as he kept trying to keep up with me. When I got to Guren's and Ceylan's room, I ran straight to there and locked the door. In there, I saw Ceylan only in a towel and he seemed pretty angry was all I saw, so I opened the door to get out again and regretted it. He pulled the water gun trigger and water ended up in my face. That's it. I then I pretty much made a break for it and tackled Toxsa, who was trying to run away now. "You shouldn't have done that, Toxsa!" I nearly caught up with him, but he had a head start and then he pried off the water gun cap and pour it on the floor and I realized what was going on, but I was too late. I slipped on the water, but didn't get an injury luckily. Though, I tried to chase him again and he went to our room and quickly locked the door. Dammit. "Toxsa, open up!" I banged the door and saw Gen come out his his room.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked groggily. His eyes had bags under them and I could tell he wasn't in the mood.

"Toxsa locked me out." I reply back.

"I've got an idea." He went to his room and came back out. He had a a girls' hair clip and went my room, where he pick locked the door and I was able to get in.

"Thanks." I went into the room, as he left the scene. I walked in there and saw Toxsa went into the shower. I then looked around the bathroom and I had an idea.

"AUGH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he reached for the towel outside and came out, where I was standing there. Time for revenge. Once he saw me, I knew he had that look of fear in his eyes and tried to make a run for it, without even turning off the water. Then I quickly held him in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"That's what you get!" I laughed, but then he pulled me into the shower and I got stuck it there, since he blocked the door. This is great.

**Gen's POV**

Since I was awake because of all the this stupid morning screaming, I grabbed my bag and headed for the shower and I passed by Beni who was passed out on the bed. I remembered Wakamei put her in short night gown and that was the only thing she had own. I went into the shower and I turned on the hot water. It was good to take a hot shower after waking up to yelling and banging in the morning. Something was bugging me and I heard another bang.

"I'lll just ignore that..." I sigh as the word ignore rang a bell to me.

I remembered Beni was a sleep walker.

And everyone else was banging and yelling and... that meant they were awake. When you're awake that means... I stared at myself in the shower and I shut off the water and grabbed a towel and ran to the room.

Beni wasn't in there.

Crap.

I went outside the room and ran to one of the rooms, but no one was in there and I saw that everyone could only be in one room. And now, was the perfect time to panic inside. I had to sprint to the other room where I knew something like this would happen. Once I opened the door, everyone was frozen and came fresh from the shower. Technically, all the guys were frozen and Beni must have been awake by now. Without thinking, I tossed my towel over her eyes and made sure they stayed on.

"We never speak of this again." I glare at everyone and backed away with Beni because I was holding on to the towel.

"Agreed." They all said. As I walked out with Beni, I felt as if my pride was gone, even if there wasn't anyone around because walking in the nude isn't the best feeling you should have. Finally, we got to our room and I bolted to the bathroom with my bag. I shoved myself into my tank top, jeans, and pulled my jacket quickly because I've never felt so exposed in my whole entire life. Out of the bathroom, I saw Beni on the bed and her face was darker than blood.

"I'll give the girl some privacy..." I backed away as she didn't have time to say anything. Outside of our room, I remembered the same exactly situation in high school. Although, that time, she accidentally went in the boys' locker room and everybody-

Do NOT remember that.

Bad thoughts go away.

I need to take a walk now.

**Ceylan's POV**

"He started it." I pointed at Guren. Ever since, he was taking a video of me, I freaked out. I didn't want anyone to hear me sing or see me without clothes.

"Seriously Ceylan?" Toxsa retorted back at me.

"Hey!" I was point at Chooki and the other boy with green hair. "What about you guys?" Then Chooki laughed nervously.

"I accidentally woke up Gen."

"That explains sooo much!" Toxsa said.

"Hey!" gave him him a look, "I'm the sarcastic one here!"

"At least it wasn't like the time at the locker rooms-" Toxsa began, but we all covered his mouth.

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN." we all told him.

"Anyways, I think it's better idea to get dressed..." Guren had an awkward tone in his voice.

"Yeah..." Chooki agreed and Toxsa left with him to get to their room. I sat on the bed and grabbed my clothes form my suitcase. I pulled over my blue T-shirt and tried to get my boxers on. While Guren when to dry himself off in the bathroom. I stepped into my skinny jeans, yes I wear skinny jeans, and into my sandals. Then I went to the bathroom to get my goggles back. Guren was in there, drying his hair and I grabbed his shoulder.

"You deleted the video, right?" he nods back and I put on my goggles. Since, it was summer I had them hang from my neck this time. I walked out the door and I told my friend to meet me down in the lobby. I took the elevator and saw that I was the only one there. At the lobby, I went over to sit as I saw that no one I knew wasn't there yet. "Well, I'm bored..." I sighed as I stared around me and noticed the luggage cart...

**Toxsa's POV**

"Toxsa!" I heard a knock on the door of the room as I finally got dressed. Which was someone I knew. Oh great, my older sister, Wakamei.

"I'm getting it!" I called over to Chooki who was busy with his hair. I didn't really know what's up with him and having long hair. I walked to the door and opened it with Wakamei and her friend standing there.

"Tell Chooki that we'l be waiting in the lobby and he has to tell Beni to go there too. Gen and Ceylan aren't in their rooms, so we're assuming that they're already downstairs, so that leaves us to get down there and wait for Beni, Chooki, and Guren." She explained to me and Heard Chooki say that he heard from the bathroom already. "Alright, come on Toxsa!" she then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the elevator. In the elevator, her friend was explaining the plans today.

"Shopping? Really?" I groan at the girly comments, but then my sister went near me.

"Do you really want to take the stairs?" she whispered. Then my whole body starts to shudder at the thought of taking hundreds of flights of stairs.

"N-no..." I stutter on my words, while her friend giggle at me. Once we were down at the lobby, I could've sworn I saw someone in blue-

...riding on a luggage cart...?

Ceylan Jones.

He looked like he was having the time of his life as we tried to tell him to stop. Though, he didn't, until Gen walked throughv the doors and grabbed the the pole and stopped him, while Ceylan face-planted on the carpet floor. "Don't mind me.." he groans, "Gen sprained my face.."

"Okay then," Tsukistar says to Wakamei, "All we need now is for the others to get downstairs!" She clapped her hands together.

"Umm... hello?" Ceylan hinted, "My face has been sprained..."

"We know that Ceylan." I reply back to my friend on the floor. So now we had to wait for Chooki, Guren, and Beni now. I plop on the cushioned seat and look around the lobby. Everything was different in the East, than here. The ceiling was mostly made from a stone that I didn't know and it actually wasn't too busy. I guess everybody here are heavy sleepers. Then I hear the elevator "ding!" and I turn my face to see that the others were there. We waved over to them and they waved back. Though, what really disturbed us was Beni's silence. Which my sister and her friend shouldn't know about. We all walked out and went on the bus to drive to some mall or something. It's always been awkward now that we've solved the problem with Quarton and everything when we were younger. But now Gen and Beni walk alongside with us now. I remembered when Guren trusted her and she betrayed us. I shuddered at the memory and looked at her now. Somehow, she seemed different. I guess that's why happens when there's no end of the world problem going on. But Gen, he really... It's pretty hard to describe how he feels. We were in Elementary that time and we actually fought on top of the tower! That's what's awkward now. They go to school with us, well Gen actually, Beni just visits. But they've actually tried to have normal lives now. That just feels different. I kept touching the piercings on my face and now remembered why I wanted them. I look like a boss. After awhile, the bus came to a stop and we got off.

Great.

Shopping.

**Beni's POV**

Hmmm... Shopping. Something normal girls do, right? I guess so. I've shopped in a mall before, but when I stepped in here, something was off. Why were the girls in this state more, how should I describe, "pretty." I looked all around me and saw it was way busier with so many different people. I was then pulled by Wakamei and we were the group was in a small circle.

"Okay everyone, we're all going to meet at that fountain by the afternoon, so feel free to do whatever you like!" Her friend says and hands us money. I looked at the amount and saw that there was more than I needed. I saw Wakamei whispered something to her and she spoke again. "Yeah... Stuff in California are much more expensive and if you don't have any idea what you're going to do, then may I suggest-"

"Don't worry," I interrupt her words and I walked away with some money in my pocket and a nagging voice in my head. What to do... I walked around the stores and other places. Should I buy clothes or something? Yeah, but I already have them. I kept walking and walking without stopping. Then there were these areas with a group of of other girls. More like a team I describe it as. They were all giggly and... There weren't guys near them. I saw their fashion and thought of one thing; I'm _nothing_ like them. I stared at the windows and compared myself to them. My eyes were teal and I didn't use make up, except for chapstick. Then there was the problem with my body. I may have been tall, but nothing really impressive to show off. I looked at my pocketed money. All I just need to do is spend this. That shouldn't be hard. But it was. Most people knew what to do with money, but I didn't. I knew it can't buy you everything. Especially, a happy childhood. Then I passed by a beach shop or something. Finally something to buy, since I'd be near the beach. I went into the store and was in a different world. I've always hung out near guys than girls, but this-

So much exposure.

Wait a sec-

DAMMIT!

BAD THOUGHTS GO AWAY FROM THIS MORNING.

I started looking around at first, until I saw that I was just here to buy something quick. So instead, I went to my sizes and began looking there. I've never really needed a swimsuit because there weren't any oceans back at Benham City. That's when I heard the giggling grow louder around me. Girls were trying these things on and showing them off. I guess I should to see how I look too. I grabbed the one I thought fitted me and walked to the dressing rooms only to see that girls were chatting and I just wanted a peaceful place to change. Once in the fitting room closet, I stripped off all my clothes and tried on my swimsuit. It seemed really nice and was at a pretty decent budget. I then pick up my clothes and walked out, feeling a tiny bit of pride. Though, I stared at all those other girls and quickly shrank down. Why couldn't I be like them? Normal and happy? I saw that they all had a best friend and I thought of Gen. He was my best friend, but how should I put this? He's just a boy. Every girl needs a BFF, but I didn't really have one with me. Though, Wakamei counts. It's just that I can't really stand females for some odd reason. I tried to walk back into another dressing room, but then a girl already called it.

"Sorry," was all she said.

"Oh, okay then-" I thought she seemed pretty okay, but then she rudely interrupted me.

"But this stall isn't for the flat-chested." She smirked. I could've punched that woman in the face by now. But people stared at me and I saw she was right. As tried to get to another stalk and forget all this happened, I was suddenly pushed out of the fitting rooms into the store, where other girls came out also, as if they had had more pride than I did. I was faced with six girls at least and something just clicked. They all were friends. I want to run away. But I wasn't allowed to without having shame.

"So, why are you here?" one of them asked me in a high-pitched voice. I wanted to answer, but more questions were thrown at me, which became insults.

"Oh, are you new here?~"

"Why are you SOOO alone?"

"Don't know any English?"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Haha! She's a Sakura!"

"Oh, where's your mom? I thought you were too young to ship by yourself." All these teasing quotes, so many, I just couldn't-

"Yeah, I'm new here, I'm alone, a loner, as you can see, I speak English, I have the right to be here, don't you ever dare call me Sakura." I glare at all the girls and kept a stern voice. I wasn't angry all of a sudden. "My m-mother..." My body grew weak as the words tried to come out of my mouth and my legs limped my shoulder wouldn't ease, but then. I felt deep pain in my throat that got my eyes all blurry. _Was I crying_? In books, the tears stung and dripped from the person's eyes. Mine were hot and tried to dribble down my cheeks, but I kept blinking to avoid them from showing, but they did anyways. I wanted to breath, but that would only trigger more tears and cause wailing. So all could do was suffer in silence.

"Why don't you leave her alone?" a voice said behind me. It was that person again. Gen. But there were more and didn't feel so alone.

"You shouldn't outnumber a single person." That was Chooki.

"I thought my sister was horrible for a girl, but this is way more worse than having a sister to beat you up." Toxsa.

"Even I could tell that wasn't sarcasm." Ceylan.

"You're being rude and you should stop this, you're not doing anything, but bullying." Guren.

"Also, she's my friend." I felt Gen's hand on my shoulder and felt as if all the weight lifted. I quickly rub my eyes to stop the burden of my tears and turned around. They must've came from the guys' section and heard me. Was I really that loud?

"O-oh..." They said as they looked at the six of us.

"We didn't know-"

"Just leave." Gen said in a serious tone. At once, they all fled back to the fitting rooms. I felt even better from seeing all the guys around me. I wish I could be smiling, but I gapped at them because I felt as if my world turned upside down again. All of them were shirtless and I guess they were getting swimsuits on from the guys' section and I-

My heart pounded and my body grew warm. I then quickly ran to the fitting as they did and changed into my normal clothes. I went outside, but they weren't there. I stopped to pay for my swimsuit and walked outside the store and found them there.

"Thanks." I smiled. That was all I could manage.

"Don't worry, it was nothing really." Guren replied.

"They were bitches. That'a all." Toxsa shrugged.

"It was just a coincidence that we were there." Chooki said.

"Those girls are just evil." Ceylan smirked.

"Anyways, we need to get going." Gen stated. "We need to get to the fountain." I couldn't see his face because he had on a different jacket that hid his face. I remember something that came out of a book my father once read to me.

"This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

My smile became silly when I remembered that quote. I guess it was true now that I only had four friends right now. And a best friend every girl needs. But they're just typical boys. I wasn't a normal girl anymore. At the fountain, we saw Wakamei and her friend sitting on the benches there and I waved over to them. I actually felt I belonged in this world. They waved back as we got over there. "Did you enjoy your time here?" Tsukistar asked us.

"Yeah..." I said politely.

"Well, let's go get some lunch!" She cheered. "And I'm paying!"

"Wait! You don't have to pay for all of us-" Guren held up his hands.

"Don't worry! I've got plenty of cash!" She grins at him and we all walked with her and Wakamei leading the way. When we got there, I was pretty surprised she didn't take us to a restaurant. Instead, she took us to-

"Sweets for lunch?!" Ceylan said under his breath and I could see his drool.

"Yup!" she answered him in a happy tone.

"We're only doing this once, so don't even expect-" Wakamei was interrupted by Chooki.

"Not going to eat sweets for lunch." He raised his hand.

"Or me." Gen agrees to his comment. From this, Tsukistar pouted and then seemed cheerful the next moment.

"Fine, let's vote on what we should have for lunch." She huffed proudly. "Who wants dessert for lunch?" all of us raIsed our hands, except for Chooki and Gen. "Now who wants a regular lunch?" And you could tell who raised their hands. Gen facepalmed and Chooki's pride looked like it went down. "Well then, I think that's settled, so why don't we-" before she even tries to finish her sentence, Ceylan and Toxsa made a break for it.

"TOXSA!" Wakamei then gave off chase to get her little brother. I just stood there with Gen and we both went off to a shop. I know Gen wasn't the sweet tooth person, but that didn't mean he was anorexic or something. I knew him more than anyone else did. I was used to the confused looks of people staring at us. A pink loving girl next to an emo who wore black all the time. We were just friends. That's all.

"Ooh! Look at that place!" a shop caught my attention. It was in bright, pastel colors I often thought was pretty cute and I ran off to there. Inside smelled nice because I could smell all the sweets coming from the kitchen. On the right side of the store was a small candy counter and there were so many candies I remembered from some good times of my childhood. They were what was known as the "old" candy. They didn't have plastic wrappers or silly packaging. The place was crowded, but social. Heh, there's no way Gen would go in here! He either make people get out or he couldn't stand all the brightness! I looked at the cakes and pastries behind the glass counter. I stared at the strawberry cake that was small, but cute. Then next to it was the mint mousse and a caramel dipped fudge crepe, along with more pastries I couldn't even pronounce because they were in French or something. After looking at all the candies, I saw that I took too long and went back outside where Gen was waiting for me.

"Don't ever try that again, Beni." he sighs at me.

"Why?" I was using my teasing tone. "It's just sugar and colors. What harm are they?" We were walking back to where we started and we met everyone else there.

"Everybody picked out a treat?" Tsukistar asks everyone and we told her what we wanted. "Okay, I'll be right back. You guys just get a seat outside." She gave us a wave and started to run to all the stores we listed down. Though, I could see Ceylan must've went somewhere with a sugar rush warning. We all went outside where the sun was still high and I remembered that we were in the west coast now. We found a table that seated eight people luckily. I sat next to Gen and near Toxsa.

"So, what do we have to do as work?" his head rested on the table, while he was moping.

"It actually depends." Wakamei answers. "There's lots of jobs and shifts to do. I'm in the kitchen and all of you could decide for yourselves. Maybe be a life guard, maid, or just simple security." I thought about what I was going to do and it seemed tougher because I'm just terrible at everyday household jobs. I guess being a life guard was the closest thing I could do. We all waited while chatting, but then Wakamei left and the table fell silent.

"So..." Ceylan began, "What do you guys want to talk about?"

"How much am I getting paid?" the boy with jade colored hair asks quickly.

"Not that!" the teen in goggles flicked Toxsa's forehead.

"Then what am I suppose to talk about?!" Toxsa retorts back at Ceylan. "What happened this morning?!" Suddenly everybody covered his mouth.

"We agreed to never speak of that again." Guren states and we all nod.

"Then, I guess the only subject left is how are you guys adjusting to life now that the world is in peace?" I want to choke on air by then, but at the same time I wanted to be honest.

"Fine." I answer his question. While Gen stayed silent.

"Okay then, I guess it's okay to say that we're friends now." Guren's words came out of nowhere and my eyes widen at the statement. He was smiling. "We can't stay as enemies forever. We're all going to see each other anyways, so friends?" he looks at me and Gen.

"I guess..." I sighed.

"That's true, but nothing that really makes us get too close." my friend admits and I was surprised he wasn't silent.

"We're back!" I heard a voice called over to us. I saw Wakamei carrying a bunch of shakes and other kinds of drinks, while her friend carried all the desserts. She handed us our "lunches" and we had to wait before we could eat. Since she was too busy getting her camera out. "Where did I put that camera- I really want to take a picture of all of us together!" I stared at my strawberry crepe and all the desserts. ThenI looked at everyone who was enjoying today. "Oh! Found it!" She held up her camera and put a timer on to quickly take a seat. "Smile everyone!" she cheers as I laugh. I didn't stop laughing, until they all saw the picture. Gen was hiding behind me, as knew he would. Just before everyone could laugh, Gen kicked shoved cake into Ceylan's face and everyone couldn't help, but laugh at him. "Gen, why were you hiding in that picture? Oh well, it's too late." Tsukistar shrugs. "One of the desserts are ruined because of Ceylan." He shrugs too and went on to eating his black cherry sundae I picked out for him to eat. I think I'm going to enjoy this summer now.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! I WAS EXCITED TO WRITE THIS, SO I DID AND I ENJOYED IT! THOUGH, I DID NOT EXPECT TO WRITE OVER 5,000 WORDS! O[]O**

**MY INSPIRATION FOR SOME PARTS WAS THAT I LOVE THE IDEA OF BENI HANGING AROUND GUYS INSTEAD OF GIRLS BECAUSE I THINK IT'S REALLY SWEET WHEN THEY KNOW AND RESPECT THAT SHE'S A GIRL AN DIT JUST HITS YOU HARD WHENEVER YOU IMAGINE THAT.**

**Anyways, please review this chapter! :D I'll pelt you with cookies! **

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
